


Pines Twins Pranks

by emberrain13



Series: Pines Twins Pranks [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Funny, Gen, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberrain13/pseuds/emberrain13
Summary: Writing prompt I found on Tumblr.Person A is in the shower, person B throws open the curtain and says, "Hey are we-stop screaming, it's just me. Are we out of Cheetos?"





	1. Cheetos?

  They were thirteen, fourteen in a week, and as inseparable as ever. They shared everything (in a manner of speaking). They shared parents, a home, a bedroom, and occasionally a bed.

  Their personalities were night and day, their trains of thought were polar opposites. But they also shared some things that you wouldn't expect. Bullies being one, ones Stanley usually forced away. The other being snacks. As much as he loves them, though, Toffee Peanuts are not the only snack he likes.

  They however, stopped bathing together when they were still in their single digits. This didn't deter Stanley from barging in once in a while. Like today, Stanford had told Stanley he would be in the shower and he was "not to be disturbed" which Stan had proceeded to brush off.

  Lathered up with shampoo, no glasses and in the middle of washing his back the curtain flies open. Ford proceeds to scream, shrill and blind, the lufa flying from his grasp. Paying no heed to this Stan says cooly,

  "Hey, are we-stop screaming, it's just me." Ford stops screaming. "Are we out of Cheetos?"

Ford tries to glare at him, but it means nothing when he sees Stan wearing that _stupid_ Cheshire grin, wide and pleased. So Ford does the only thing he can.

When Stan is chased out of the bathroom, assisted by Ford throwing a bar of soap at him, he's laughing like a maniac. He goes to his Stash Spot and pulls out a bag of Cheetos, munching happily. That reaction of Ford's was _absolutely worth_ the bar of soap chucked at his head.


	2. Prank War Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford gets his payback for Stan disturbing him in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super embarrassed to even POST this! But, I'm trying, and I want honesty, people! ...please..?

 

Pines Twins Prank Wars

 

Prank War Begins

 

 

It's been a week since the “incident” as Ford liked to call it. He still puffs out of his nose when he denies that he, in fact, shrilled like Shirley Crane in 4th grade when Stan had pulled back the curtain. Stan, however, had no qualms just looking at his brother, suddenly recounting the events, and proceeding to snigger behind his hand. The worst part, was how he did this loud enough that Ford could hear him, no matter WHAT he was doing.

Was he reading a book? Stan starts sniggering. Is he making dungeons for his newest DD&MD campaign? There was Stan. Doing next weeks English, Biology and Trigonometry homework? That STUPID, _irritating_ , **honest** laugh. But a Pines never backs down. If there's one thing a Pines is known for, it's their stubbornness. It was ingrained into their very being, and none could escape. So, Ford set into motion Payback-Operation: Dream to Reality Manipulation.

 

 

Three days later

Parents are out until noon. Date night didn't come around often, but they'd decided to stay in a hotel and “reconnect” as Ma had put it, and Pops had told them to keep the house in check or he'd have their hides. They had merely bid him goodbye, a nod of the head; and promised to behave after getting kissed by Ma. Good thing they weren't planning any kind of roughhousing, or else Ford would be worried.

Saturday night, 9 o'clock has them relaxing on the couch, with leftovers they weren't supposed to eat in there, and watching some old western movie. Ford wasn't quite sure what the movie was when he'd picked it, but found his interest piqued after about 20 minutes. Stan had been completely immersed from the first corny joke.

 

An hour has passed by, and Stan has moved from his sitting up position beside Ford, to resting his feet on his twin's lap. He's still munching on some popcorn, but he's looking pretty drowsy now. Ford returns his attention to the movie, hoping that the movie will help him with his prank as much as he wanted it to.

The movie is over now; 45 minutes later and most of the movie had been pistol duels-tons of gunfire, and Stan looks like he can barely stand up.

“You get ready for bed and lay down, I'll take care of this.” Ford says as he begins cleaning up the floor in front of the couch.

“Alright, Ma- _aaahhh_ ” Stan starts to say sarcastically, but is interrupted by a yawn.

“Go already” Ford scolds, chuckling lightly as he shoves passed Stan on his way to the kitchen, evidence in hand.

 

 

It's 15 passed 11 when Ford checks the bathroom for Stan. He can see from the hallway that Stan must be done, so he checks the bedroom. Sure enough, Stan is laying on the bed; shirtless-but in his favourite blue and white striped boxers; arms draped over his face and stomach, his blanket falling onto the floor. He's snoring like a chainsaw-with a trail of saliva coming from his mouth and down the side of his face. Ford almost wants to just watch him, waiting for the drool to make it's way into Stan's ear. That would be funny, and he almost stays-but if he wants the prank to work, he needs to make some coffee now. He grabs his pillow and treks downstairs, setting his plan into motion.

He's in the living room again, reading his Creeps and Cryptids book he'd gotten a few years ago from their aunt. It always amazed Ford to see someone related to Pops and to see them show _emotion_. She smiled, and laughed and _talked_ to him. She'd spoken to Ma and cooed about how cute they were, that she'd always wanted to have twins, but that they might be too much. Ma had just called them over and said really embarrassing things. Like how she'd had to change them at the same time, or how she'd caught them cuddled up next to each other, talking in their sleep in their own little language. Ford just sipped his coffee as he reminisced.

 

It's 3 o'clock in the morning and Stan is still out cold. He's changed positions, and is now asleep on his stomach; arm slung over the side of the bed and face smooshed into his pillow. Perfect. Ford stalks to the freezer and takes the cold, unforgiving pillow back upstairs. If he runs quietly and quickly enough, he can make it back out to the hallway before Stan has time to process what's happened.

Stan's skin is set aglow in the light of the streetlights. It's got a relaxing golden hue to it that's not normally there. His guard is down and he looks so tranquil; face nestled comfortably into his pillow, mouth slightly agape and brow relaxed. Ford continues to look, to gape at his twin, and notice...things.

Things like how long his eyelashes look on his face, like how soft and curly his hair is, mussed up and wild-like him. How soft his lips look, lightly pursed in sleep and how much he finds his younger twin's cheeks plump and wanting to hold them. It's making his stomach turn and his face hot, so he shakes his head and remembers what and why he's doing this for

“Revenge will be _**mine**_.” Ford whispers underneath his breath, quadruple checking his escape route.

 

______________________________________________________________

 

Stan had been having the _best_ dream! He and Ford had gotten some spending money from Pops to do whatever they wanted with. Naturally Ford, the nerd, wanted to use his for some nerd book or something. But Stan had convinced him they should go out, visit the Boardwalk and hang out. Ford had been wary, but Stan had just flung an arm over him and pulled his twin close.

“C'mon, Sixer! We never do nothin' in the house! We should go out, have some fun!” Ford just adjusted his glasses and turned to him.

“'Anything', you mean 'We never do anything'; grammar Stanley.” If Ford was trying to tick him off, it sure as hell wasn't working. The extra spending money burning a hole in his pocket, begging him to go out. So Stan continues down a jovial path.

“See!? You agree! We need ta get out. Let's go out to the Boardwalk and buy some junk food! Maybe ride a couple a' rides? Eh? I know how much you like being on the roller coaster, bro bro. Ya can't fool me with any a' that 'I don't like those, they're not safe' kinda excuses!” Stan feels his twin tense up at being caught, and then relaxes because yeah, some time on the Boardwalk sounds...nice. Fun.

“Okay,” Ford concedes, “but I get dibs on the first ride and **you** pay for lunch.” Ford sticks out a six-fingered hand and looks right at Stan. Stan can't stop the huge, dopey smile that steals his face at how well Ford had managed to haggle with him. He grasps Ford's hand with both hands and shakes it furiously.

“Deal!” He shouts, and they bound down the stairs, hands still connected, and run to the pier.

 

 

They're out walking, just come from a chilli dog stand, when the sky suddenly turns orange and ominous. Their surroundings change to an old west kind of setting and Ford disappears. There's nothing left but him and some cowboys shooting guns, and he is immediately reminded of the movie they were watching before. He tries to run away, but he gets shot in the back; but it feels like more than just one bullet went through, and not so much a bullet than a...

 

The sound of hard, frozen cotton and foam connecting with his brother's naked back rings through Ford's head as he drops the weapon and bolts for the door. Before he turns around completely, Ford sees Stan _leap_ at least two feet into the air. His limbs rigid and taught, knees bent and back arched-like a **cat**. Ford runs to the hall and stifles his laughter, clutching his stomach and covering his mouth with a hand. The reaction was hundreds of times better than anticipated.

 

 

Stan can feel all of the muscles in his body tense up. He feels his shoulders, his arms, legs, back, even his ass. His muscles feel too tight, with not nearly enough movement in them, and he feels this hard sensation on most of his back. He heard the connecting of object and flesh, and it sounds so much like a gunshot. He's still almost asleep when he finds himself on the hard wooden floor. “Ford! Get down, we're getting shot at!” He yells to his twin, needing to protect him from this danger.

He blinks when he doesn't hear or feel anything else. Stan looks over to his left and sees a pillow, but it's not _his_ pillow...he blinks again, three, four, five times, before it comes to him. He turns to his right and sees a bright red faced Ford, standing slightly behind the door, mouth hidden behind five fingers, and his eyes go wide when they make eye contact. Ford bolts down the hallway, laughing his brains out.

Stan clambers to his feet, a smile appearing onto his face, and he runs after his twin, yelling.

“ **FORD**!!! Get back here you Nerd Robot so I can reboot ya!!!” Both twins laugh as Stan catches Ford and puts him in a headlock, giving him a noogie. When he finally stops they're both winded. Ford turns to his brother from on the floor and feels his breath catch. He takes a couple more deep breaths, and speaks.

“We've got until noon before they get back. Wanna eat?”

Stan stands up and offers him his hand with a smile.“Sure, and maybe when we're done, I can go to sleep and NOT get woken up by you tryin'a scare me with a pillow, eh?” They walk to the kitchen, laughing.

Best birthday _ever_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this one. I'm not going to make them all seem so focused on one thing, just...self indulgent...you know.  
> HONEST CRITIQUES PLEASE.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic and working on another one, just a quick little one-shot.


End file.
